particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonning Group
(OOC: Hello there, I am looking for player willing to co-run the Bonning Group with me, as part of a greater RP which could contribute to increased value of the RP in overall. Basically I am looking for players willing to run brands which are subsidiaries of the Bonning Group, except the Bonning itself. If you are willing to take part write me a message in PM.) Bonning Group is a Valruzian multinational automotive manufacturing company headquartered in Hel, Chynberg Voivodeship, Valruzia. It designs, manufactures and distributes passenger and commercial vehicles, motorcycles, engines, and turbomachinery and offers related services including financing, leasing and fleet management. Since 4339 it is the Terra's largest automaker by sales, overtaking such companies like Estal or Xiandai Group and keeping this title ever since selling more than about 15 million vehicles annually. It currently holds the highest market share in Seleya with more than 50% of cars it produces being sold on the Seleyan market. Bonning Group sells passenger cars under BÖNNING, Continental and Avignon brands. It is divided into three primary divisions: Bonning Commercial Vehicles, Bonning Finances, and Bonning Utility Vehicles. The company carries out its manufacturing operations in 5 countries (Valruzia, Baltusia, Malivia, Klavia Okeano, Alduria). BÖNNING Bonning Group is a public company and has a primary listing on the Nowogard Stock Exchange where it is a constituent of Selyan Stock 50 market index and is traded on numerous stock exchanges across Terra. The government of Valruzia holds 3.5% of the company's shares, granting it 10% of the voting rights. Structure Brands *BÖNNING *Avignon *Continental *BFS *FSM *Taran :See also: BÖNNING BÖNNING is the primary brand of the whole group established in 4249 and primarily produces premium class vehicles. Most of vehicles are manufactured in Valruzia (other plants are located in Malivia, Indrala, Klavia Okeano, Baltusia). Most of vehicles are powered by combustion engine, but in recent years Bonning has developed and started production of hubrid and electric-powered vehicles. :See also: Avignon Avignon is the Alduria-based car brand established by Bonning in 4360. Its cars are primarily sold in South Seleya in countries like Alduria, Kanjor and Rildanor. Avignon's cars use the same engines and components used in Bonning cars. They are manufactured in production facility in La Rocher in Alduria, and in Hel in Valruzia. :See also: Continental Car Company Continental Car Company is a semi-independent brand of luxurious vehicles based in Luthori. Its vehicles are considered to be one of the most luxurious vehicles in Terra. They are based on Bonning's components. In 4391 Bonning Group became the exclusive owner of the Continental Brand and majority shareholder of the Continental Car Company. :See also: BFS BFS is a former subsidiary of Szwarzentel Investments established as its automotive branch to compete with Bonning in the automobiles sector. It manufactures price affordable vehicles of a different kind. Main assembly points are located in Brzansk, Valruzia and in various assembly plants in Trigunia. :See also: FSM FSM is a luxury vehicles manufacturer established as a direct subsidiary of the BFS. Their cars used to compete with Bonning high-end models but now serve as a supplementary brand of the concern. Its models are primarily sold in Valruzia. :See also: Taran Heavy Trucks Taran Heavy Trucks is a brand responsible for the manufacturing of trucks, lorries and other specialized heavy automobiles. It is based in Deltaria but since the purchase of the company by BFS most of the production takes place in Valruzia. Taran trucks are renowned for their durability and versatility. For example, most fire department units in Valruzia use Taran trucks. The brand quickly gains populatrity in other countries around Seleya. Category:Corporations in Valruzia Category:Automotive Companies in Valruzia Category:Bonning Group